


problem solving

by idonthavelungs



Series: homosexual self indulgence [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: Reader's on his period, but Hotch has an idea to get him off and keep it clean.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Series: homosexual self indulgence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	problem solving

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not projecting, totally not on my monthly right now.

“You're beautiful like this,” Hotch sighs, rubbing small circles on your thigh with his thumb.

“Like what?” You ask.

“Sitting in my lap, wearing my shirt,” he says, toying with the hem of the oversized T-shirt you stole from his go-bag last week.

“I missed you,” you mumble, pressing your cheek against his, the light stubble scratching your face.

“It was only a few days.”

“Too many days,” you say, meeting his eyes despite your embarrassment. 

“I'm sorry, baby, you know how my job can be,” he brings his hand to rest on your cheek.

“I know, but I still miss you.” 

His hand on your cheek moves to the back of your neck, pulling you in for a kiss. It's soft, loving, his lips giving and taking everything at once. Your hands grip him, one in his hair, the other on his shoulder. His tongue runs over your top lip, asking for permission, you accept, holding onto his shoulder as tight as you can when his tongue begins sliding against yours.

His hands begin to roam, sliding underneath the T-shirt, fingers digging into your skin. You press more into the kiss, whimpering softly when he nips at your bottom lip. One of his hands moves down, ready to slip beneath the waistband of your underwear, you grab his wrist, breaking away from the kiss, “We can't.”

His brows furrow in concern, one hand still holding onto your bare side, the sensation of his fingers makes you tremble. “It's just, uh, it's my time of the month you know,” you mumble awkwardly, pressing your face into his neck.

He chuckles, shaking his wrist free from your grasp, “I don't have to touch you to make you feel good.” His voice is low and breathy, making everything in your body tense and release. 

“I-” you stutter against his neck, feeling his hands grasp your hips once more, “Aaron, what?”

“Get up for a second,” he says, releasing you.

You stand up, looking at him confused. He smiles, moving back into the couch a bit, spreading his legs wider. Your eyes drift to the bulge in his pants, wondering if he wants you on your knees, but instead he pats his thigh, a small smirk on his face. You can feel your face heating up at what he's suggesting, you're unable to meet his gaze as you move to straddle his leg.

He places a finger under your chin, making you look at him, using his other hand to grab your side again, god his hands are so big on your body. He pulls you into a bruising kiss, encouraging you to start moving your hips. You melt into the kiss, grinding against his leg experimentally. 

“Just like that, baby,” he groans, almost like  _ he’s _ getting the friction.

You've done things like this before, but with a pillow, never another person. Hotch’s thigh is warm and firm between your legs, the pressure from your movements and the drag of your pad against your flesh has you gasping. He kisses you wet and sloppy, moaning into it.

“You’re louder than me,” you giggle, pressing your forehead against his. This is a better angle, giving your dick the perfect pressure.

“Can’t help it, you look so good like this.”

You reach down to cup him through his jeans, his lips parting beautifully. You run your tongue over his jaw, “Aaron, you’re so fucking pretty.”

“Pretty?” He chuckles breathlessly.

You hum in response threading your fingers through his hair and pushing your hips down harder, “Gonna come,” you gasp.

Your hands shoot up to his shoulders, riding out the intense pleasure running through your body. Hotch mumbles small praises. Your hole clenches around nothing, you continue grinding down until your dick is oversensitive and your thighs stop wanting to move.

When you finally get your thoughts together you can't help but laugh, there's an obvious wet patch on Hotch’s pants. You press two fingers down on it and he hisses, grabbing you tightly. 

“Let's get cleaned up,” he mumbles into a gentle kiss, “then food and cuddles.” 

“Really know your way into a man’s heart Agent Hotchner,” you smile, moving carefully from his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated, love y'all <3


End file.
